Blizny
by Burggrave
Summary: Setki treningów, tysiące godzin misji i walk, to wszystko przeniosło się na piękną, niewinną dziewczynę. [one-shot]


Blizny to niezbędny element każdego żołnierza. Są jak wyposażenie. Jak rzecz. Każdy się do tego przyzwyczaja, mniej lub bardziej, czasami zapomina... Ale one są. Zawsze.

Nie przerywając pocałunku zaczął rozpinać jej koszulę. Po chwili odrzucił ją na podłogę, gdzie leżały już ich kurtki i uprzęże. Odsunął się na chwile, żeby złapać głębszy oddech, a ona wykorzystała to, ściągając mu koszulkę przez głowę. Błądził rękami po jej ramionach i plecach, w końcu łapiąc za zapięcie stanika. Rozpiął go jednym ruchem, ale pozwolił, żeby zdjęła go sobie sama. Zawsze wtedy pojawiała się chwilowa niepewność w jej oczach... Nawet po tak długim czasie. Obserwował jak odrzuca go gdzieś na bok i znowu się do niego zbliża. Pocałował ją gwałtownie, przewracając na łóżko. Rozchylił jej wargi językiem, wsuwając go lekko do środka. Petra położyła dłonie na jego karku, cały czas przyciągając go do siebie.

Oderwał się po chwili i zszedł z pocałunkami niżej, najpierw na szyję, potem na obojczyki. W niektórych miejscach lekko przygryzał jej skórę, powodując ciche pomrukiwanie rudowłosej. Już tutaj wyczuwał pod ustami drobne nierówności, które z czułością całował.

Setki treningów, tysiące godzin misji i walk, to wszystko przeniosło się na piękną, niewinną dziewczynę. Jej skóra nie była jasna i miękka, znaczyły ją najróżniejsze drobne blizny. Tutaj trafił ją jakiś odłamek, w innym miejscu uprząż obcierała tak bardzo, że spowodowała odparzenie, pokryte teraz jaśniejszą, nieco zniekształconą tkanką.

Zsunął się jeszcze niżej, na jej piersi, drażniąc je delikatnie językiem. Pomrukiwała cicho. Nawet tu miała blizny. Mniej, delikatniejsze, ale... Niektóre wyglądały jak po poparzeniach, były nieregularne, poszarpane. Jęknęła i wygięła się w łuk, kiedy złapał ją zębami za sutek, dłonią pieszcząc drugą pierś.

Dłonie... Jego wyglądały naturalnie, poznaczone drobnymi rankami. Do niej to nie pasowało. Powinna mieć delikatne, blade dłonie, nie pozdzierane od walki, nie poranione ostrymi linkami. Nie poznaczone odciskami i popękaną skórą. We wnętrzu lewej dłoni miała długą, prostą bliznę, powstałą kiedy odstrzeliło jej ostrze, wbijając się głęboko w rękę, sięgając prawie do kości.

Sięgnął do zapięcia spodni dziewczyny, obsypując pocałunkami jej płaski brzuch, poznaczony największą ilością szram. Jakkolwiek nie próbowaliby walczyć, zawsze były ofiary, zawsze były rany. Drżała pod dotykiem jego warg. Odsunął się lekko, zdejmując jej spodnie i bieliznę, odrzucając to gdzieś w bok. Na prawym boku widniała najświeższa blizna, która jeszcze nie całkiem zbladła. Była regularna, nieposzarpana, zadana czymś bardzo ostrym. Kiedy przejechał po niej palcem, lekko zesztywniała. Pochylił się nad nią, ponownie całując ją w usta, długo i namiętnie. Dziewczyna sięgnęła do jego spodni.

Pamiętał doskonale, skąd wzięła się akurat ta blizna. Środek walki, byli otoczeni, częściej ginęli ludzie, niż tytani. Zaciął mu się sprzęt, próbował raz, drugi, trzeci. Stał na ziemi i klął, nieco zbyt gwałtownie próbując uruchomić mechanizm. Rozległ się zgrzyt. Wystrzelił linki w kierunku drzewa, haki wbiły się głęboko, zamachnął się, żeby wyskoczyć w kierunku sześciometrowego potwora... kiedy nagle coś w mechanizmie puściło. Leciał bezwładnie przez kilka sekund, prosto na tytana. Zanim jednak sześciometrowiec go złapał, ktoś go odepchnął gwałtownie. Czuł, jak jego ostrze zatapia się w miękkie ciało, ale nie mógł nic zrobić... Wypuścił miecz, ale już było za późno, upadł, a postać w kapturze tuż obok, przyciskając dłonie do boku. Upadł na kolana tuż obok niej, tytana powalił ktoś inny, kilka sekund później. Przewrócił postać na plecy i zobaczył niesforne rude kosmyki, wymykające się spod kaptura. Petra. Przytknął palce do jej szyi, z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy, chociaż w środku już panikował. Serce nadal biło... Podwinął jej koszule i zaklął, widząc ranę. Nie była zbyt duża, miał nadzieję, że nie była też głęboka... To był wypadek... Gdyby wypuścił ostrza ułamek sekundy wcześniej, nic by się nie stało. Wyciągnął zwitek bandażu. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem...

Odsunął się na chwilę, ściągając spodnie do końca. Myślał, że go od siebie odsunie, ale przeciwnie, ona jeszcze bardziej pragnęła jego bliskości. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na bliźnie. Przesunął się niżej, na jej podbrzusze. Nawet poznaczona bliznami była dla niego najpiękniejsza. On też miał blizny. Za dzieciaka kilkukrotnie dostał nożem po żebrach. Niedługo później nauczył się co prawda dobrze walczyć, rany nie były też zbyt poważne, ale ślady zostały. Parę razy dostał rzemieniem albo szmatą po plecach. To nie miało prawa głęboko ranić, ale delikatna, już uszkodzona skóra... Rany nie chciały się goić, zostawały ślady. Po wstąpieniu do wojska prawie nigdy nie okazywał większej słabości, blizny, które się pojawiły, były tylko konsekwencją żołnierskiego życia, nie braku umiejętności w walce. Na karku i plecach miał kilkanaście drobnych blizn po paznokciach... i te wspominał najmilej. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Na koniec złożył dwa delikatne pocałunki na wewnętrznej stronie jej ud, kiedy rozsunęła nogi. Wargami powrócił do jej ust, całując ją mocno, żeby zagłuszyć jęk, kiedy wsunął się w nią gwałtownie.


End file.
